On the Beat
by Jayto
Summary: Dick has spent four years cleaning up Bludhaven. He's made it his home now and while crime never sleeps, he feels content in the work he is doing in this city is making a difference. But the unexpected arrival of a person of his past turns everything upside down and when old feelings get in the way, it leads to a rather heated encounter. Slade/Robin, Rated M, Smut


A/N: Just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. It is not beta'd or anything and I wrote it in like two days. So, I am sorry for any errors you might come across. This one-shot follows the canon verse of Teen Titans the cartoon.

* * *

"Hey Dick! Me and some of the guys were planning on hitting up a pub tonight, you in? Karl says they got some Friday night karaoke thing going on and a couple of the guys are gonna get hammered and go on stage, should be fuckin' hilarious. Billy's gonna record it!"

Dick turned from his locker at the Police Precinct, chuckling when he saw a few of his fellow officers grinning at him from the open doorway leading out into the hallway. He quickly shut the small locker door, having already changed into his civi clothes, a black pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt, and shuffled his black duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I can't tonight guys, somethings come up," Dick replied, shooting them a guilty look. "But make sure you record it, I'm always up for people making asses of themselves," he grinned.

"Pfft, I knew the kid wouldn't take the bait, always got somewhere to be, always got something to do lalala," another, Billy, hassled him, shaking his head. "Our Dear Dicky Boy ain't got the time for fun while trying to show us up twenty-four hours a day. Can't let up on crime fighting for even one night, eh?"

The three other men standing with Billy all laughed, good-natured. Dick had started gaining something of a reputation around the Precinct, and even though the other men in blue liked to tease and act all annoyed by Dick's ridiculous amount of solved cases and explanatory work ethic, they weren't actually bothered that much by their younger co-worker's success. They weren't crooked cops and Dick's ability to keep the peace in Bludhaven allowed everyone to sleep easier at night.

"Well if the shoe fits and all that." Dick smirked at the men and headed towards the door, shrugging. His short black locks shuffling over is forehead at the movement.

Billy gave a belly laugh and slapped Dick on the back, grinning at him, "whatever kid, see ya in a week, Mr vacation man. You better be bailing on us for some hot date!" The four men turned to head out of the Department, to get started on their night. Boisterous voices and loud posturing of who could beat who in a drinking game carrying through the building until they were gone.

Dick smiled and shook his head, "yeah, something like that."

* * *

In actuality, he did have a date. If eating in front of his television, working on some cases and then getting some sleep, was a stand in for socializing with a person. In Dick's mind it was, but he was sure his fellow officers would disagree.

The young man took his time on his walk home, planning to stop at the grocery store to get some ingredients for a healthy stir fry and a bottle of expensive wine. He was looking forward to a low-key evening at his little hole-in-the-wall apartment that was a twenty minute walk away. Even more so, looking forward to having an entire week off from his job.

He had been working at the Bludhaven Police Department for roughly four years now. After his stint with the Titans years ago, he left the team in order to find himself at the ripe ago of twenty, five years after the team had been formed. He had always known that being a part of superhero team was only temporary, and while he loved each and every one of his friends and Titans Tower was still booming with new recruits under Starfire's guidance back in Jump City, he had wanted to break free. Realizing in his ever increasing age, twenty-eight now, that he was more like his mentor Bruce than he thought. He preferred to work as a lone wolf and had wanted to step away from his teenage kicks, as it were.

He had gone back to Bruce at twenty, enrolling in a police program, and after three years of schooling and staying away from superhero crime fighting, he'd finally decided to settle down by himself in Bludhaven and join the city Police Force.

He had done a thorough background check on most of the officers and the Police Chief before he had decided on applying for a position. Most of the cops were fairly well intended, not crooked, and most had a drive and desire to clean up their city. It hadn't taken him long to form good relationships with the people that worked there and could without a doubt say that even though not as close a team as the Titans or even Batman, Bludhaven Police Department worked as a close knit unit and had each others backs.

While Bludhaven has a larger crime rate and even some radical groups causing mayhem with terrorism, drugs and murder, it would never be Gotham. So there were actual periods of time where things were on the down low, almost stress free, especially since Dick and his co-workers had been working steadily for a few years now trying and succeeding to clean up the place.

This was home now. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Dick was finally sliding his key into his little abode around 9pm, a grocery bag tucked into the crook of his arm, duffel bag sliding precariously off his lithe shoulder. Once inside the small, pitch black apartment did he breath a little sigh of relief at finally being finished the work day, looking forward to having an entire week off to himself.

The apartment itself wasn't too bad, a short hallway from the front door made way to a decently modern kitchen to the left that doubled as a dinning room. A wooden table for four sitting neatly in between the kitchen and living room, with a desk and computer area crammed to the side of the couch. His living room was pretty large, with a nice panoramic window spanning half the wall, looking out over a harbour and bridge leading out of the city. Another hallway, halfway towards the living room led down to a pair of bedrooms, one his, one guest, and a decently sized bathroom with a tub and shower.

It wasn't much, but he was pretty happy with the place. This area of town wasn't as run down as it used to be, giving way to real estate growth the last few years and a constantly declining crime rate, thanks in part to their resident cop.

After clicking on a small lamp sitting on an end table next to his three-seater black couch, Dick made his way into the kitchen, depositing the duffel and grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Having decided before he had gotten home that he would have a quick shower before making dinner, he headed for his bathroom to start the process, stomach already growling at the thought of a good meal.

As he stepped into the dark hallway towards his bathroom, he passed his bedroom door, which was sitting ajar slightly, almost innocently. A normal person wouldn't have even paid any mind to that fact, except the hairs on the back of his neck stood up quickly and he sharply glanced to the door, hands clenched. No sooner had he taken a step forward did the door burst open and someone, someone large and shrouded in darkness, came barrelling towards him, silent and imposing with their bulk, a fist lashing out.

Before Dick's mind had a chance to catch up with the attacker, his body moved without thinking, reflexes still honed to perfection after years of daily threats and training. He swooped and rolled quickly to the side, farther down the dark hallway. When his mind finally had a chance to catch up, he sprinted forward, fast as lighting with his slim frame and slammed into the person attacking him. The momentum caused both to crash into the living room, knocking the end table over, the lamp tipping forward and bulb shattering on impact with the wooden flooring after its decent, removing the only source of light in the apartment.

Dick was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping through him in an invigorating wave. His attacker was back on their feet, coming for him with powerful punches that Dick was quick to block and counter.

_Shit, who the fuck is this guy? _Cause he was pretty sure it was a male, if the strike of his punches and the bulk of his frame was anything to go by. But the apartment was too dark and only a small frame of moonlight was dusting the living room a little too far away to see any clear features.

The man attacked again, getting through his defences and grabbing him by his shirt and waist, literally chucking him across the room like a rag doll. Dick's back hit the wall by his window with a hard thud, the curtains rustling on their rings, and he released a pained grunt, knowing that his back was going to bruise.

He didn't have much time to think about about that, as his impending doom was upon him again, quick and agile despite his big stature. Dick assessed his surroundings, looking for anything he could use as he fought the man off with his hand to hand skills, knowing that he had a few weapons hidden in strategic places around the room.

_If this guy knew where I lived, he is probably a professional and scoped out the place before I got home. I don't know if he found my stashes, what if I take that risk and it comes up empty...Shit!_

Dick quickly realized that he needed to get to the kitchen, spotting the shadow of his knife rack resting over his stove. He steadied himself, waiting for an opening.

_There!_ The man, for some reason, paused in his attack, allowing Dick the opportunity to strike. He jumped upwards, using the momentum to wrap his thighs around his attackers neck, using the force of his legs to swing the man upside down, and crash hard into the coffee table on their back. Dick used this moment to sprint towards the kitchen, but not before the man was back on his feet, apparently startled by Dick's move, but not deterred by it.

_Who the fuck IS THIS GUY?_

His attacker approaching quick, Dick's foot shot out and kicked his kitchen table towards the man, allowing him a few precious seconds to grab whatever knife was available to him. The burly man grunted on impact from the projectile, but Dick was quicker, in and out of the kitchen, a large knife held securely in his hand as he charged the man again.

In the ensuing scuffle, it became apparent to Dick that this guy was no joke. His skills against an opponent in a knife fight clear as Dick continued to miss his mark.

_I need an opening, I need an opening..._

They were still fighting in the living room, his attacker backing up towards the coffee table that he had not moments ago been thrown on. The table hit the edge of the man's leg and the one second his attacker took to acknowledge the obstacle in the way was all Dick needed to land a massive spartan kick with the balls of his foot to the man's chest. His attacker tripped back, over the coffee table and Dick charged him, pinning the man to the wall with the knife poised at his throat.

"_**WHO ARE YOU?!**_" Dick snarled, spit splattering into the man's face as he shouted, knife poised and cutting into white flesh of the man's neck. His blue eyes deadly, glaring fiercely, adrenaline pumping so fast and hard through his veins, he thought his heart might explode, panting harshly in anger and fear.

There was a deep chuckle and a pause, a raspy voice accompanying soon after in a voice that Dick could never mistake.

"I guess you aren't as rusty as I thought."

It was at that moment that the moonlight from the curtain that had been ruffled in their fight, shinned brightly on the man's face, his eye patch _unmistakable_.

Dick gasped out right, "_Slade?!_" the knife clattering out of his hands and to the floor, thankfully not hitting either of their feet in the ensuing shock.

The man in question smirked, that devastating, frustratingly, devilish smirk.

"Hello, Robin."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Delanie, I am so sorry, I got a little carried away while working out. I apologize for the noise complaint, it won't happen again." There was a sharp, angry female voice on the other end of the cell phone that Dick was using, before a pause. "Yes, I understand there are children right below me and that they were woken up." another burst of anger. "I...yes, yes of course...i understand she is a single mother who needs to get up for work in six hours. I promise it won't happen again. Very very sorry."

There was a rather loud "_see that you don't officer grayson! Have a little more curtsey! Hmph!_" before the line went dead and Dick was listening to a dial tone.

Dick returned the cell phone to its place on his kitchen counter, a light chuckle sounding from the couch in the living room as he sighed in quiet relief at his landlord's rather pissed off phone call having _finally_ ended

At hearing the ban of his existence laugh, he whirled around in anger." And what the fuck are you laughing at? This is your fault!"

That damn smirk again. "Playing the perfect little citizen, Robin? How dreary."

"I am a perfect citizen, thank you very much," Dick huffed. He relocated towards the living room, standing only a few feet away from the man with arms crossed and a frown on his face as he took the one-eyed man in.

_He's still stupidly hot, ugh._

Slade hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen him. He was sitting casually on his couch, legs spread and arms laying atop the back, like a cocky brat. White hair still short but ruffled, likely due to their fight not twenty minutes earlier. His white facial hair trimmed and neat looking. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt and black pants and black boots, not a single weapon on him. Not even armour. It was a very casual look on him.

Slade was watching him look him over, his one eye intense looking.

"See something you like?"

_That smirk, that fucking smirk I wanna smack it off his face..._

Dick rolled his eyes, "ugh!"

When Slade was about to say something else, Dick held up his hand to silence him. "_No!_ I can't deal with this right now! I am going to have a shower. You are going to clean up this mess and maybe, _maybe_, when I decide to grace you with my presences again you can tell me what the fuck is going on! Until then, I need a minute." Dick then quickly made himself scarce, heading towards his room for his things needed for his shower, feeling irritated.

"Hmmm, bossy," Slade muttered. "Do you need some help with your show-"

"No!" He slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

In the shower, after Dick could finally catch his breath, the adrenaline of fighting an unknown attacker finally flushed through his system. But with it, a new intense feeling washed over him, a reaction that he didn't know how to feel about. A feeling he hadn't felt in years.

_What is Slade even doing here? I haven't seen him for five years. After we...and then he just fucking shows up? Out of nowhere?_

Perhaps years ago, when he was a teenager, having Slade in his home would have scared the shit out of him. He was the big bad of his teenage self, the man who gave him nightmares, who he simultaneously feared and respected. Who he obsessed over endlessly day after day, when will he attack next, where will he pop up, when will I see him again...where did you go, pay attention ...pay attention to me Slade, Slade, Slade, Slade...

It wasn't until he was older, after the Titans, that he realized that part of his obsession had been sexual. That he _wanted_ the man. Dick had never understood why Slade disappearing all those years ago after Trigon, had hurt him so much, especially without saying goodbye. Until he had been older, that is. After Slade had disappeared with his new body to never be heard from again, Dick had just gotten lost in his obsession even more.

It was then that he had found out about who the man actually was, doing as much research on the Batcave computers as he could. It was then, during his police schooling that he had finally seen the man's face, what he looked like behind the mask. Where he learned that Slade was actually Deathstroke the Terminator, a mercenary for hire who killed for money.

For months he had contemplated why Slade had even bothered with him in the first place, considering he had just toyed with him and his friends for two years. And sure, he had wanted an apprentice, someone to be by his side, but at the end of the day, what exactly had Slade be playing at? Dick hadn't had much to offer the man. But Slade had always said that Dick was special to him... for years he had tried to put that all behind him.

But it hadn't mattered, after moving to BludHeaven, five years ago, he had ironically met back up with the man, at a bar of all places. Dick still wasn't sure if the man had been on a job or not, but Dick had been older, twenty-three at the time, alcohol had been in his system and while he hadn't been drunk, seeing the man again had made all those repressed feelings explode and they had spent an entire weekend in a hotel room fucking like the world was ending. Before Slade had literally just vanished, again, like he had after Trigon, without a trace, like a ghost.

_Jesus, I am being dramatic..._

It was still true.

Ten minutes later Dick was finally finished his shower. But was still recoiling for everything that had happened. Seeing Slade again made a lot of emotions come to the forefront of his mind.

But, at least he knew one thing, Slade wasn't going to hurt him. They didn't have that kind of relationship anymore, he knew he was safe from the man himself. He didn't fear him like he did years ago. There were both different people now, or at least Dick was.

_Even though he just tried to kick the shit outta me in my own apartment,_ Dick frowned, annoyed. But no, Slade had just been testing his skills. A very Slade-like thing to do.

Robin sighed and dried off, putting on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black beater. He opened the door, swallowing down his stupid feelings.

_Its time to face the beast..._

* * *

When Dick finally got up the courage to head back out into his living room, he was actually surprised to see that Slade had, in fact, cleaned up and despite some minor areas, the apartment looked to be in much the same state it had been when he had first arrived home.

The man was currently rummaging around his kitchen, having discovered his grocery bag, the wine, and was cutting up vegetables at his small kitchen island.

Dick huffed, arms crossed again as he stared the man down. "First you attack me, _then_ you clean up, and _now_ you are making dinner? Should I call Bruce to have you escorted to Arkham, you've clearly lost your mind."

Slade chuckled and eyed him over the island. It was kind of surreal to see the man doing something as mundane as cutting up vegetables.

_Especially since last time I saw him, we were naked and much less coherent._

"While I don't regret testing your skills, I actually did not expect such a visceral reaction from you, you have clearly not lost your touch. I am impressed."

_Do not blush! Do not care about what he thinks of you._

Ha fat chance at that!

Dick rolled his eyes and came closer, inspecting the progress that the man had made. The steak was already cut up and simmering in the pan, awaiting the vegetables that Slade was almost finished with. "Uhuh, not real sure why you thought I wouldn't fight back, some crazy man was attacking me in my home. I thought I was going to have to kill you."

"You certainly looked like you might. I admit I was a little distracted by your reaction to our fight, like a cornered panther, beautiful, yet dangerous and lethal, just like I taught you." Slade was watching him with his intense grey eye, small grin on his face. "That throw you did with your thighs, however, was very unexpected. Makes me wonder what else you can do with your thighs, Robin."

Dick made a face, "don't flirt with me!" He stomped over, small pout on his face and swiped the wine from off the counter, searching around the cupboards for the cork screw. When he found that, he quickly made his way over to the table a few feet from the kitchen island, pulling out a chair and making himself comfortable. "And stop calling me that."

"What, a sexy piece of ass?" _Was that a purr? Did Slade just purr at me? I am not going to survive this night, am I?_

"The Robin name, stop calling me that, its not what I go by now." Dick took a long swig of the wine bottle, not bothering to pour a glass. He was going to need the alcohol.

Slade placed the vegetables in the pan, they sizzled and the sweet smell of meat and salt floated in the air, Dick's stomach growling and reminding him that yes, it was still there and yes it was _still_ hungry.

"Don't want me to call you my precious little bird anymore?" The man came over, his muscles bulging in his grey v-neck t-shirt, full cleavage too by the way. He grabbed the wine bottle from Dick's hand, taking a swig, throat muscles contracting as he drank. It was really distracting.

"Ugh, that was actually never _not_ creepy." Dick swiped the bottle again, taking a long haul off the thing, glad for once that he had gotten a larger size. "You know you said that to sixteen year old me, right? Creep."

He took another long swig of the wine.

Slade learned in close, a smirk planted firmly on his features, hands holding to the chair the younger of the two was sitting on. Dick could smell his cologne, his sweat from their fight, his presence intimidating and arousing. "Careful Dick, remember what happened last time you drank a bunch of wine?"

Dick's brain kind of melted a little bit. Or maybe it was because of the alcohol in his system that made him blurt out, dying in shame as it came out a little breathless "yeah I remember, Dick rode a dick..."

Slade barked out a laugh, his one eye widening in surprise, before a leer appeared on his face.

"_Oh my god_, just kill me now!" It was then Dick's turn to melt into the chair, his face bright red. Slade continued to chuckle, but Dick was saved from death by embarrassment when the mercenary turned away to finish cooking the food in the pan. He was painfully naive in his thought, however, when Slade said very calmly, "don't worry Dick, I liked the dick on dick action too."

"No! _Nope!_ I changed my mind, I don't want you calling me that either! Go back to the other name." Dick quickly got up from his chair and went into the living room, where he felt much safer, putting some distance between him and the mercenary platting their food now. He turned on the television, trying to ignore the muscular shaped elephant in the room, who was currently making him food and flirting. It was all very domestic, Dick couldn't help his pout.

_This is not good..._

His heart was fluttering too much.

* * *

He didn't bother thanking the man for making him dinner, especially considering his initial behaviour. He could already feel the bruise on his back starting to smart from where Slade had thrown him across the room. Dick also refrained from looking at the man while he was eating next to him and paid an unhealthy amount of attention to the boring news story that was playing on T.V at the moment.

He wanted to ask Slade why he was here, but was a little unsure if he wanted to know the answer. He could be here on a job...fuck, Dick could _be_ the job for all he knew.

But no, he was pretty sure that even if Slade was contracted to kill him, the man might not be inclined to take the job..._however_...what did he _really_ know?

The officer gave the man a short side glance, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He was...fairly sure the man wouldn't be sitting next to him if he had planned his uncertain death. Slade wasn't about all the razzle dazzle of killing like, say the Joker might be. He was the type of man who would kill you quick and efficient and you would be dead without even knowing it.

Besides, he and Slade had an..._understanding_ now...didn't they?

It was halfway through eating when Dick had a thought. He turned to Slade to find him already watching him, the man having finished his food already and was drinking from the bottle of wine that was half empty. The man was sitting one seat over on his couch. Seeming perfectly content to watch him, like he was a predatory and Dick was his prey.

"Is this a booty call?" Dick finally asked after their little staring contest.

Slade raised an eyebrow at him, "what makes you say that?"

Dick gave the man a critical eye, finishing off his plate and setting it on the coffee table that had somehow survived over two hundred pounds of Slade landing harshly on it. "You show up, out of nowhere mind you, five years after I last saw you, you do some weird Slade foreplay fight with me, clean up my apartment like a guilty puppy, then you make me dinner and now we are sharing wine on my couch, in the dark, at eleven at night."

"We're not in the dark, the television is on." The man deadpans.

"You are so missing the point Slade, what the fuck are you doing here then? Like really? I don't _think_ your here to kill me..." he mumbled that last part, still a little unsure.

"Maybe I was just in the neighbourhood and wanted to see my favourite bird-"

Dick gags.

"My favourite Robin, then?"

A glare this time.

"Favourite Officer?"

"Not buying it Slade."

"How about my favourite _Dick_?"

"Gross."

The man smirks, "how about just my favourite then?"

That gets a reaction from Dick. Slade gives him a smouldering look, his one eye intent and focused, racking up and down his body is a way that makes the younger man feel hot all of a sudden. Dicks heart starts racing a little bit at the heat in the man's singular eye, the way his body is angled towards him. He cannot help but feel drawn to him.

Slade's eyebrows quirk when Dick stays silent, but shuffles to his knees on the couch. His smaller frame slowly makes his way over the single cushion separating them and into the mercenary's personal space. Dick gives the man his best heavy lidded stare, inch by inch, he moves his head closer and closer to the man, his hand reaching up and tangling in the white hair that he was surprised to learn years ago was very soft. He glances down at the man's lips and then back up.

"_Slade_," he whispers, putting as much heat into his voice as possible. He runs his hand down along the man's neck, gripping the hair there and pulling the older man's neck back, leaning even closer to him, their lips almost touching. The sexual tension is ridiculous, even after so long apart. Both staring heatedly at each other. Dick leans in, his lips slightly grazing the man's own, can taste the breath on both their lips. "Give it to me..." Dick whispers.

"_Hmmm_," Slade purrs and leans in, trying to get a kiss. Dick smirks and backs away, his hand pulling away from the man's white hair. Slade frowns at being denied.

"I said give it to me Slade," the young officer grins, pointedly looking at the wine bottle. "The wine, give it to me, what the hell did you think I wanted? Creep."

He quickly grabs the wine bottle that Slade had forgotten in his hand in the heat of the moment. When he scurries back to his spot on the couch and looks back at the mercenary's glare, he can't help bursting out in laughter.

Dick gives the man a wink, "What? I just really wanted some more wine."

* * *

The blue-eyed man decides quickly that it might be best to put a little distance between the two and gathers up the dishes they used for dinner and heads over to the kitchen, putting them next to the sink. He runs the water warm and fills up the sink with a little soap, washing the few dishes that they had used.

_Holy shit, that was hot..._

It had taken so much of his will power to not kiss the man. But he felt good knowing that he had gotten one up on him after how he had basically uprooted his entire night with his presence. Slade had neither confirmed or denied the booty call, but Dick knew there had to be another reason the man had just shown up out of the blue.

_There is always an ulterior motive with him..._

Maybe he really did just want a piece of his ass though. Dick doesn't know how he feels about that. Sure, he hasn't gotten laid in...almost two years..okay, so he has been busy with work, so what? But, while his dick throbs a little bit with the thought of Slade giving him a good dicking, his chest feels tight with the thought.

_He'll just fuck me for the weekend and then leave, just like he did before._

Was he okay with that?

His five years past self wasn't really okay with that, when it had happened. But Dick has matured since then, his obsession with the man on a low simmer now than when he had been much much younger.

Now that he thought about it, it had actually been a pretty long time since he had even thought about Slade at all. He guessed that showed maturity, sure. Dick hadn't been relentlessly pursuing any information on the man for some time now, his heart finally settling on the hard truth that the man was bad news and it was probably for the best that he hadn't stuck around after their dalliance. Although he felt that way, at the moment he was _certainly_ feeling ten years of pent up feelings, with the man in question in his home.

Part of himself was pinning. He was annoyed to admit to himself that he had missed the man...a lot, apparently, if his ever pounding heart was any indication.

He felt a grimace overtake his features.

Dick had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he never even noticed Slade entering the kitchen behind him, until the man had plastered himself to his backside. The young man gasped when muscular arms trapped him in against the sink, lips skirting against his neck, causing goosebumps to erupt, a shiver setting loose inside him that travelled all the way down his spine. Those lips travelled upwards, ghosting across the bottom of his hair line before reaching his right ear.

"I remember a time when my mere presence caused you to go on full alert, not once taking your eyes off the enemy less he get the upper hand against you, the fear and drive I saw in you every time we met on and off the battlefield was invigorating." Slade's hands travelled from the counter and up towards his abs, one of them slipping inside his black beater, inching upwards and grazing his left nipple.

Robin let out a shaky breath, his hands, still a little wet from dish duty reaching up and grasping onto Slade's arms in desperation, unsure if he was trying to hold on to them or push them away. The man's body was a furnace behind him, fully flush against his backside. Dick had a fluttering thought to the irony that he was exactly the perfect height for Slade's pelvis to fit snugly against his ass, before the mercenary started speaking again. His voice was husky, hypnotizing, full of so much heat that the blue-eyed man couldn't help but melt, his back arching a little, head tilting back."There never would have been a time back then where you turned your back to me, too much fear, too much pride, too much at stake for you...that power I had over you..."

Dick trembled, caught in the mercenary's spell. Slade's hand not touching his nipples travelled low, to the waistband of his grey sweats, thumb nudging just so under the hem of his underwear, feeling the soft coarse hair that signalled his happy trail.

"I...I..." the officer stuttered out, unable to form words, feeling trapped and hot...so so hot.

"But look at you now," Slade muttered, smirk flowing over his neck as the man continued his slow torture, hands and lips leaving burning trails in their wake. The hand below his waist grew bolder, caressing his pubic hair in an almost reverent way. Dick was hard, painfully so and already throbbing.

"Imagine my shock at seeing you again all those years ago, seeing the lust in your eyes, the way you fell apart at my touch the moment you gave in to me...much like you are now." Dick felt a burst of embarrassed shame redden his face, just from a few simple touches, and a few enticing words, he was putty and he knew it...Slade knew it. "I believe I enjoy this power over you even more...this desire you have for me, that I have in return for you... my little _Robin_"

Dick mewled softly at the name he wouldn't allow anyone else to call him, not anymore at least, his ass arching against the man's hardon pressing into his backside.

"_Slade_..." Dick flushed even more at the way he basically whimpered the man's name. The lust spilling off his lips left little doubt how much he wanted the mercenary. How much his mind had already shut down and his body was responding to the man.

_So what if he only wants my ass...I can't...I don't want to stop him...I want this...I want him...bastard!_

At his whimper of the man's name, Slade growled and spun him around, one of his large hands reaching behind and grabbing his short black locks, forcibly gripping the bottom in an imitation of what Dick had done to him earlier. He forced his head forward, their lips locking together so easily, so well, like they hadn't just gone five years without doing this. It felt so right, so intense that Dick let out a groan of lust as another shiver reeked havoc on his body. Any and all doubts went out the window the moment their lips came together. Dick's arms wrapped around the man's neck and pulled him forward, their bodies coming together, the shock of pleasure was so immense that the blue-eyed man had to break away from their passionate kissing, panting harshly.

"B...bed," he panted, Slade's hands digging roughly into his back, keeping him against him, keeping him secure. Dick's not sure that he would even be standing right now if it weren't for those strong arms around him.

Slade chuckled, it shouldn't have sounded so sexy, but it did. His voice, his eye, his body, it did things to Dick that he had never felt with anyone else. Not ever.

_I really am going to die tonight..._was Dick's last coherent thought.

Slade's arms came down, hands cupping the younger man's ass through his sweatpants. Dick's keen of shock was interrupted when Slade picked him up, as easily as if he were a child and proceeded towards the bedroom down the hall.

The officer wrapped his legs tightly around Slade's waist and took this as a golden opportunity to attack Slade's lips and neck, rough, passionate kisses and bites were littered to every piece of skin available to the blue-eyed man.

The mercenary was breathing heavy, grunting as Dick couldn't help but grind himself into the man's hardness. It caused Slade to slam him into the wall mere feet from his bedroom door, kissing him senseless and rutting against him as if they were two teenagers who had just discovered the fun of dick on dick play for the first time.

"Take this off!" Dick's voice was harsh, panting, but aggressive as he gripped the man's stupid distracting v-neck shirt, pulling it quickly over his head and throwing it to the side when Slade's naked chest was revealed. He then pulled his own black beater off, "_Christ_, " Dick muttered, nails racking through the mercenary's hair, down his back, touching anything he could in his current position. "We...we need to get naked _now_," he panted, blue eyes clouded over with lust. "Hurry up and get naked Slade, what the hell are you waiting for the bed is right through the door!"

"Hmm, so bossy," the man's words were a little breathless. But he complied, quickly pushing open the door and carrying Dick over the threshold and practically throwing him on the bed, him landing sideways so his legs were still leaning over the side. The only lighting in the room was from the moon, shinning bright through the small window behind the bed frame, the black curtains having been left partially open that morning before he had gone to work.

Dick had the back of his right hand covering his forehead, chest heaving breaths into his lungs a mile a minute as he panted against the sheets. Slade was standing tall above him, just taking in the sight of the young man completely at his mercy. The young officer was beautiful, no one would ever be able to deny that and he was his for the taking.

Just as Dick was about to say something about getting on with it, Slade moved forward, one minute he was about to cuss the man out about being too slow, the next his sweatpants and underwear had been removed and he was finally fully naked to the man.

He felt the rush of air hit his long, aching cock, its head throbbing as it was finally freed after being hard for a while now. Dick hissed softly in relief, and then gasped loudly as Slade sank to his knees next to the bed, hands gripping his waist and pulling him forward. He forced the blue-eyed man's legs wide apart, his intense gaze locked on Dick's own stunned one.

Slade had not sucked him last time they had been together.

_Oh fuck..._Dick wasn't sure what expression his lover of the night saw on his face, but the man smirked devilishly at him and took him in his mouth. No lead up, no nothing, just sunk down on him effortlessly.

The officer's breath left him in a stuttering exhale of disbelief and pleasure. His mouth fell open in stunned ecstasy, body falling back to the bed. His back arched of its own accord, legs lifting and wrapping around the man's head as he went down on him. Slade was still keeping his thighs spread wide, and Dick could barely look at the picture of debauchery happening between his legs.

When the mercenary began to suck him instead of just bobbing up and down, Dick's body withered with such intense sensations that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"_Fuccck_," he moaned low, his voice completely wrecked and raspy. Voice hitching again as Slade sucked him from base to tip, getting faster and faster as he went, "ohh...oh _god_..." his voice sounded so intimate, so lost in the pleasure, mouth open, head tilted back, body arched, legs withering and twitching. He kept his hands away from Slade's head, not knowing how much he could get away with and not wanting the man to stop. He clenched and unclenched his hands in the sheets, body shaking as the mercenary sucked him towards a fast approaching orgasm.

Another whimper escaped him when the mouth fell from his aching hardness, trailing up his thighs and nipping and sucking at the skin there. Dick knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, probably really sensitive ones with the way Slade was sucking them into his skin, but that was a problem for tomorrow Dick, as current Dick was thoroughly enjoying the ministrations.

After a few moments, Slade finally seemed content with his work and pushed himself upwards and on the bed. His bulk and muscles sliding over the officer's body in an enticing glide of skin on skin perfectly. Or at least it would have been perfect had the mercenary not been wearing pants, boots having already been removed earlier in the evening before dinner.

Slade took a moment to leer down at the younger man before him, hands clenching the sheets mindlessly . His face and chest flushed dark red in pleasure and heat as he panted. Legs spread to accommodate Slade's frame now between them, cock hard and glistening with saliva, red marks tracing up his thighs towards his balls. Short black locks in disarray and falling into his eyes with sweat...and his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were glaring heatedly at him, blown with lust and desire.

He must have taken too long, because Dick was shooting upwards with a growl, grasping onto the mercenary's pants. It wasn't long before he had the buttons and zipper pulled down, his hand wasting no time in plunging inside to grip his large cock in the small space provided to him.

"Hurry up Slade, I want this in me soon," his harsh words were followed up with a tight squeeze that had liquid heat climbing high through the older man's body. Dick used his legs to push Slade away from him and off the bed, so he could remove the rest of his clothing. While the mercenary busied himself with that, Dick had turned over, groin flush with the bed but ass perky and tantalizing in the air as he reached for his bedside table. The contents of the drawer rattled loudly at the younger man's aggressive pull, searching for the tub of lube he had stashed inside.

Once he found what he was looking for, he made to turn over, but was stopped by two hundred pounds of naked flesh pushing flush up against his backside, hard cock rubbing up his back thigh and settling smoothly against his puckered entrance, like it belonged there and nowhere else.

Dick let our a shuttering breath, the man's body fully encompassing on top of him, slotting perfectly against him between his legs. The officer felt Slade's left hand trail under his chest, wrapping snugly over his shoulder, breath heavy against his neck. Dick turned his head sideways so that he could see some of the man, but also so Slade could have better access to his neck.

"Second time you've turned your back on me tonight, Robin," the man purred against him. He was thrusting his cock against Dick's dry entrance, teasing him. The officers eyes clenched shut as he flushed, _God that's gonna be in me soon_, his mind slurred, overcome. "You cannot even deny how much you want me. I can't say I ever thought of you this way when you were younger, but now...now that I've had a taste of you, it is all I see when I look at you now...how well you take my cock."

"Your one to talk about turning ones back," Dick rasped, voice thick and heady as the man continued to thrust against him. "N..no weapons, no armour in our fight...no wonder I kicked your ass earlier, if that's all you see now...maybe its you who...who has lost his touch, huh?"

Slade chuckled, hand around his young lover's shoulder reaching up to tangle in black locks, pushing his face further into the bed sheets. "Oh believe me, I haven't lost my _touch_. I know what you need little Robin."

The mercenary then thrust two lube covered fingers inside of him, meeting little resistance. Dick cried out in shock, ass clenching as the man didn't stop until both fingers were inside him up to the second knuckle. He hadn't even realized that Slade had grabbed the lube from him, much less when he had had the time to coat his fingers with the stuff. He felt his dick throb against the bed that he was currently plastered too, the rough treatment setting off all kinds of buttons inside of him. A new, deep flush spread across his body, their little banter completely forgotten when Slade began to thrust those fingers in and out of him relentlessly.

"Fucking hell... asshole!"

Slade smirked, and then pulled his fingers out after a minute of turning his young lover's mind to mush. Dick resisted the urge to whimper as they were removed, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. The mercenary then picked him up, manhandling him into a horizontal position on his back, black locks spread out over his blue pillows as they repositioned properly on the bed.

Slade then came forward quickly, his muscular body saddling up against him once again, their dicks rubbing enticingly together. Dick moaned lowly as two lubed fingers once again found home inside of him.

It wasn't long after that that Slade felt he was prepared enough, removing his hands, cock lubed up and sliding up against his puckered entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Robin, brace yourself." The mercenary then leaned down and took his lips with his own, tongue slick against him and he began to push inside.

Their passionate kiss had distracted him from the slide of Slade's cock entering him, enough that when he finally bottomed out inside of him, the man continued to kiss him, cock stilled for now, both their tongues battling it out between them in a heated embrace. Both of Slade's forearms were on either side of his head, right hand gripping his neck and hair as they kissed.

Everything was so intimate, so sensual and primal. There was no romance between them, but Dick felt an immense connection in that moment with the man. Felt everything in his mind and body finally give in to this feeling inside him, his blue eyes tearing up a little at all the emotions he was feeling.

Upon seeing the look on Dick's face, Slade couldn't help but finally begin thrusting inside him, hands roughly pulling the officers head back, exposing his neck. "_My boy._.." he growled, attacking his neck with harsh bites, thrusts becoming faster and faster.

At hearing those words, Dick couldn't swallow back his whimper this time, knowing that the time for shame and embarrassment was long gone. Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "_God_, you..._you bastard_..." he moaned out, tensing up with a shudder when his prostate was pounded into at an ever increasing rate. He couldn't even keep his eyes open at the bliss washing over him in waves. " 's good...fuck you feel good. Harder Slade...fuck me hard," he breathed in a rush, hands tangled in the man's hair, gripping and pulling the locks.

Slade snarled out his name, his thrusts picking up. The moment seemed to cast over both of them, both lost to the intensity, the feeling of each other, the rough sound of skin slapping against skin. Slade's balls were slapping heavily against Dick's ass every time he thrust inside. The young man was moaning constantly now, unable to hold back in the face of the brutal fucking he was receiving. His body was clinging around his older lover's like a vice, keeping him in place, trembling as a familiar feeling started to build inside of him.

Slade released his harsh grip on his hair, taking a hold of Dick's arms and pushing them over his head, locking them in place together with his own. This allowed him some leverage, and he reared up and if anything, was fucking him even harder than before. Bed now slamming against the wall and Dick had never been so happy to have an outside wall in his life. The man was fucking relentless, each hit directly on his prostate causing spurts of precum to shoot from his cock crammed between their bellies, having been completely untouched this entire time. Dick wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore.

He felt a warmth start at the tips of his toes, the sensation flowing up his body steadily. He threw his head back, mouth dropping open in rapture. "_Oh fuck! Ooooh fuck!_ don't stop Slade," he called out desperately. "_Don't stop!_"

His pleasure rose to reach a crescendo, and a ringing in his ear began drowning out Slade's grunts and harsh breathing in his ear. His other senses dulled. His body was at a continuous tremble, coiled tight and tense with anticipation, barely able to keep breath in his lungs. A sharp spike of hot bliss burst from his spine and arched across his groin, it caused a harsh and heavy cry to escape Dick's mouth, before everything spiralled, rising and rising until all his senses went blank and white hot liquid heat erupted from his groin and he came and came and came...

Minutes later, Dick was still panting harshly, his and Slade's stomach covered in strips of white cum that had continued to spurt out of his cock in rapid succession. At some point during Dick's overwhelming orgasm, Slade had also cum inside of him and was leaning and breathing heavily against him, body shuddering and trembling as well as they lay against each other.

Dick was barely aware of the man moving out and off of him at some point later after they had caught their breaths, not particularly caring as he was in and out of consciousness, even when a warm wash cloth was wiping away the cum from his chest and ass. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of the man return to the bed, his body being pulled against a chest that he allowed himself to finally fall asleep.

Whatever this was, whatever Slade was doing here, it would have to be dealt with in the morning. For now, he was warm, sated and content.

* * *

A/N: Holy hell that was filthy. I am absolutely not sorry though. Hmm, I wonder what Slade is _really_ doing in Bludhaven. I have a little bit more written for this, but as of now I am leaving it up as a one-shot. If anyone wants me to do a continuation of this, feel free to let me know :)

/Jayto


End file.
